P6 - ペルソナ6 -
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Ishida Ren, seorang pemuda yang tinggal bersama pamannya di shibuya, namun karena pamannya harus dipindahkan ke luar kota, Ren akhirnya tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya yang tidak pernah dia temui. Tanpa ia sadari takdir telah menunggunya disana.
1. Warning!

**PERSONA 6**

 **Disclaimer : Persona, SMT © ATLUS.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Frendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC's, Typo(s),Persona AU, (kemungkinan) adanya perkataan kasar dan kotor, Keterbatasan bahasa, pengunaan kalimat yang terkesan berulang, abal, dan masih banyak lagi kecacatan yang berbentuk ketidak-sempurnaan yang saya lakukan sebagai Author.**

 **Note :**

 **Ini sebenarnya masih prototype, tapi saya ingin memperlihatkannya. Saya juga berminat untuk membuatnya dalam bahasa inggris, tapi saya tidak yakin saya bisa karena bahasa inggris saya masih kacau. Untuk saat ini author hanya akan mempublish chapter 1. Jadi author ingin minta pendapatnya.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	2. Prologue

**This story is a work of fiction.**

 **Similarities between characters or events to person's living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.**

 **Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this story .**

 ** _I agree_**

 **I do not agree**

 **...The contract has been sealed .**

 **The world is not as it should be.**

 **It's filled with guilt, sorrow and illness, it begins to threaten your world...**

 **Those who feel the desire to change the world and free everyone to reveal the true justice, have the power known to be the Rehabilitation. One to have the power to unleash the true self— and not the corrupted heart tied to the " _Chains of thy guilt_ "**

 **Come forth and pursue your role, as one of them, _our sufferer_.**


	3. Hida-Takayama

_**Monday, 20th March.**_

 _ **12 : 41 PM**_

 _ **Noon.**_

" _Kita akan segera tiba di Hida-Takayama. Pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal dan diharapkan untuk tidak saling mendorong. Sekali lagi saya beritahukan_ —"

Matanya terbuka perlahan, ia mengeram pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari mengenai matanya. Pemuda itu menggosok matanya perlahan dan menguap pelan—pemuda ini bernama Ren Ishida. Dia memiliki mata berwarna merah gelap, serta rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan yang ia tutupi dengan hoodie jaket berwarna abu-abu dan masker hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Ren masih merasakan roda bus berjalan diatas batu-batu kecil, membuat dirinta sedikit meloncat dari tempat duduknya. Mata merah Ren menatap ke luar jendela, dapat ia lihat pemandangan sebuah persawahan dan bukit-bukit yang indah disana.

Ia sebenarnya tinggal di Shibuya bersama ibu dan kerabat-kerabatnya, namun satu tahun lalu ibunya meninggal karena sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dokter sendiri tidak yakin apa sebenarnya penyakit ibunya dan sampai sekarang penyakit itu masih tidak bisa diketahui.

Saat itupun ia tinggal bersama kerabatnya.

Ia selalu bepikir kalau dirinya tidak boleh merepotkan orang, selalu diam tanpa membuat keributan, dan hidup tanpa meminta sesuatu pada mereka,

Namun—

Sepertinya rencananya itu tidak berhasil..

 **Anak kecil yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan tidak akrab tidak akan pernah diterima disini.**

Akhirnya beberapa bulan lalu, ia tinggal di kediaman kakak dari ibunya, Shigeo Amano. Pamannya itu tinggal seorang diri dirumah itu. Tapi sayangnya, karena pamannya itu selalu berangkat lebih awal dan pulang tengah malam, Ren tidak pernah bisa mengobrol dengannya kecuali kalau ada kepentingan.

Walaupun begitu, pamannya ini tidak pernah menghinanya secara langsung ataupun membicarakan dirinya di belakang seperti yang dilakukan kerabat-kerabatnya yang lain. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti tidak peduli, ia selalu memperhatikannya.

Namun beberapa hari yang lalu pamannya mendapatkan tugas ke luar kota selama satu tahun dan pamannya itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal di kediaman ayahnya—ya, Ren akan tinggal di kediaman ayah kandungnya. Aneh memang, pemuda itu tidak pernah mengetahui apapun mengenai ayahnya itu, bahkan ibu dan semua kerabatnya tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang dirinya.

Pamannya adalah orang pertama yang memberitahukan dirinya tentang saja Ren saat itu sangat senang sekaligus gugup, bagaimana tidak, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya sejak kecil bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa ayahnya itu.

Apa dia orang yang jahat?

Apa dia orang yang baik?

Dia ingin tahu.

Sangat, sangat ingin tahu.

" _Kita telah sampai di Hida-Takayama, selamat menikmati perjalanan anda._ "

Ren menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, dia mengedong tas ranselnya dan berdiri untuk mengambil koper yang berada di kompartemen di atasnya. Ia mengambilnya dan memegang pegangan koper itu dengan tangan kirinya dan keluar dari bus itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengenai wajahnya saat ia keluar dari bus itu, ia melepaskan kopernya dan melihat alamat kediaman ayahnya di ponselnya. Seletah itu melihat sekitarnya sambil menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan kembali memegang kopernya. Ren menatap sejenak kota Hida-Takayama itu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan masuk kedalam kota kecil itu.

* * *

Ren berdiri di sebuah Bar yang tidak terbilang besar, ada sebuah tulisan _Le Noir_ di sebuah papan pengumuman kecil disebelah pintu dan juga tembok kaca obsucure bar itu. Ia terdiam, tangannya menyentuh pintu bar itu. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya perlahan membuka pintu itu. Sebuah suara bel terdengar dikuping saat ia membuka lebar pintu itu.

Ren menurunkan masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan menatap sekitarnya, ia terkejut menatap dalam bar itu benar-benar terkesan elegan dan suasananya benar-benar nyaman, bar ini hampir mirip dengan bar-bar modern yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya di shibuya.

Namun anehnya, tidak ada siapapun didalam bar itu. Dia bingung, apa dia sedang pergi?

Ia melihat kursi bar disebelahnya, pemuda itupun memilih untuk duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja bar yang ada dibelakangnya. Sesekali ia melihat sekitarnya, menunggu sang pemilik bar keluar.

" Maaf! Saya harap anda tidak menunggu—Huh? Kau...Ren? "

Ren terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, saat ia menoleh dapat ia lihat seorang pria berumuran sekitar 50 tahunan turun dari tangga yang berada tidak jauh di sebelah meja bar itu. Pria itu berambut hitam gelap yang disisir ke belakang, mata cokelat, dan juga memakai kacamata baca.

Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang digulung, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan celemek hitam dipakai di pinggangnya, dan sepatu hitam.

" Ah, aku lupa pamanmu mengatakan bilang bahwa kamu akan berangkat lebih awal. Maaf, karena tidak menyapamu lebih awal. "

" Tidak apa, Ayah," kataku.

" Tidak. kau bisa memanggilku Akira. Aku tidak pantas medapatkan panggilan itu.. " katanya, tersenyum kecut kearahnya.

" Aku senang melihatmu, Ren. Kau sudah dewasa. Ah, kau pasti sudah kelelahan setelah perjalanan mu kemari. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan dimana kamarmu berada. "

Akira berjalan naik melewati tangga yang sama saat ia datang, Ren hanya diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Di lantai atas bar itu terdapat lorong yang berisi dua kamar dengan satu kamar mandi yang berada di pojok lorong.

Akira berhenti disebelah salah satu kamar itu, tepatnya kamar kedua. Ia membuka kamar itu dan tak lupa menyalahkan lampu kamar tersebut. Ren menatap kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya, kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur sederhana dengan selimut putih, dan juga satu lemari kecil—bisa dibilang tempat itu tidak terlalu nyaman.

" Maaf jika kamarnya terlihat masih berantakan, aku berusaha membereskan kamar ini secepat mungkin mengingat kau akan datang lebih awal.. " Akira menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa garing.

Ren terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatapnya dan menjawab, " Tidak apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Akira-san. "

Pria itu tampak terkejut saat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, ia pun tak lama tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan.

" Baiklah, kau pasti sudah lelah, kamu perlu beristirahat saat ini karena besok kita akan mendaftarkanmu untuk sekolah, " ucapnya, ia berjalan meninggalkan Ren sendirian untuk tidur. Ren menaruh koper berserta tasnya didepan lemari kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu.

Tempat tidurnya keras dan tidak nyaman untuk tidur, tetapi karena dia sudah sangat lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya, tanpa sadar Ren pun langsung tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?**_

 _ **? ? : ? ?**_

 _ **? ? ?**_

Semua alunan musik yang tenang mulai berdengung di kupingnya, saat ia membuka matanya perlahan dapat ia lihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna biru. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan, seperti berada diantara berada disana dan juga tidak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dia kini menyadari bahwa dia sekarang ada di sebuah kantor psikiater. Dia bahkan baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring di sofa, didepannya terdapat sesosok pria— yang sepertinya adalah sang psikiater? Mungkin.

Pria itu dibelakang sebuah meja yang ada didepannya. Pria itu—tidak seperti pria normal pada umumnya, dia memiliki hidung yang panjang dan terus tersenyum kearahnya, entah mengapa senyuman itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis bermata berwarna kuning pucat, rambut berwarna silver pendek dan memakai seragam khusus untuk laki-laki.

" Hmm.. Sepertinya kita punya tamu dengan takdir yang menarik. Perkenalkan nama saya Igor, senang bertemu dengan kenalanmu. Disebelah saya adalah asisten saya, Saville."

Sang asisten hanya diam sambil menatapnya datar tanpa emosi, Igor melanjutkan perkataannya " Selamat datang di Velvet Room. Jangan khawatir, tempat ini ada di antara mimpi dan realitas, pikiran dan materi. Tempat ini terbentuk dari pikiran alam bawah sadar anda. "

Ren diam, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Igor " Hanya mereka yang memiliki kontrak yang bisa masuk, sebuah takdir yang akan menunggu mereka, dan sepertinya kau juga akan memiliki takdir yang menarik, Ren."

Ren terkejut mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun anehnya tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dapat ia dengar Igor berkekeh pelan, " Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, sekarang saatnya kau kembali. Mari berharap jika takdirmu tidak akan mengecewakan."

* * *

 _ **Thursday, 21 March.**_

 _ **07 : 05 AM**_

 _ **Early morning**_

Ren terbangun di sisi keras tempat tidurnya dan itu membuat dia tidak merasa sangat nyaman setelah dia berdiri untuk meregangkan badan. Dia bangun dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya sedang duduk sambil bersender ke meja bar, ia tampak sedang sibuk membaca koran sambil meminum kopi yang ia letakan di meja bar itu.

Tak lama ia menyadari bahwa Ren telah berada disana, ia menutup korannya dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya, " Pagi, Ren, apakah kamu tidur nyenyak? "

Sejujurnya tidurnya tidak sebegitunya nyenyak, bahkan lehernya masih merasa sedikit nyeri, tapi dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

" Yeah, tidurku nyenyak, Akira-san. " jawabnya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan. " Ren mengangguk dan duduk di kursi bar, sementara itu Akira berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju dapur yang berada dibelakang meja bar itu.

Tak lama ayahnya kembali membawa sepiring Kari, ia menaruh sarapannya itu dihadapkannya dan tersenyum kearahnya, " Makanlah, aku harap kau menyukainya.. "

Ren menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap sarapannya, " Selamat makan. " ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memakan sarapannya, Kari itu memiliki rasa yang sedikit pedas namun benar-benar enak, Ia pun langsung menghabiskan sarapannya.

Beberapa saat setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, Akira pun berkata " Hari ini kita akan mendatangi sekolah baru untuk mendaftarkanmu, dan setelah itu mungkin kita bisa pergi untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk sekolahmu atau barang untuk kamarmu, jika kau mau. "

" Um, bagaimana dengan bar mu? " tanya Ren,

Akira menatapnya sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan senyuman kecil, " Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa membuka bar ini kapanpun. Sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi. "

Ren hanya diam dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah barunya, _Seishinkayama High_. Mereka tiba di sekolah itu bersamaan dengan suara bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, sebab itu banyak siswa yang telah berkeliaran keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sekolah itu lumayan besar dan nyaman dipandang. Di halaman sekolah, ada pepohonan, halaman bunga, dan lintasan batu; sekolah ini tampaknya sangat menghargai keadaan sekitar.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ketika mereka masuk, Akira yang pertama kali memperkenalkan Ren kepada sang Kepala Sekolah, lalu dia memberi Akira surat-surat untuk ditandatangani Ren.

" Saya ucapkan selamat datang di sekolah kami, Ishida Ren. Bapak tahu kamu berasal dari kota dan sekolah ini mungkin tidak memiliki fasilitas yang bagus seperti di kota, tapi saya yakin kamu akan menyukai sekolah ini. Ah, mengapa kamu tidak berkeliling disekitar sekolah sementara bapak berbicara dengan ayahmu, " ucap sang kepala sekolah,

Ren mengikuti perintahnya dan meninggalkan kantor tanpa kata-kata. Ia berjalan di sekitar lorong sambil sesekali mengintip ke beberapa ruang kelas. Dia memperhatikan bahwa semua kelas di sekolah ini terlihat berbeda.

Ketika dia terus berjalan, dia juga memperhatikan bahwa banyak murid-murid mulai melihatnya—itu membuatnya merasa gugup.

" Hey, lihat. siapa itu? "

" Siswa baru? "

" Mungkin? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..."

Ren hanya diam, menghiraukan semua perkataan mereka. Dia berjalan melewati kerumunan murid-murid itu tanpa melihat mereka. Tanpa sadar menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di luar di halaman. Dia melihat orang-orang mengobrol dan makan siang, dan mereka tampak asyik dalam percakapan mereka.

Ren tampak ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tanpa sadar ia mendengar salah satu siswi berbincang dengan temannya mengenai sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya,

" Kau dengar berita kemarin, ada orang ditemukan tewas lagi dengan penyakit aneh yang sama... "

" Eh?! Benarkah? Hah, kenapa semakin banyak sekali kematian akhir-akhir ini? "

Ren hanya diam saat mendengar percakapan mereka, ia perlahan kembali berjalan agar tidak dianggap aneh oleh siswa lain, " Penyakit aneh? " gumamnya pelan.

 **BRAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba dia dengar suara tempat sampah yang dilemparkan sangat keras, ia menoleh—mencari asal suara itu, dia dapati seorang pemuda bermata cokelat gelap, berambut cokelat pucat dengan poni yang menutupi sisi kirinya sementara sebelah kanannya diberi sebuah jepitan, dan mengenakan seragam Seishinkayama High.

Dihadapannya terdapat seorang siswa telah bersandar di depan tempat sampah yang telah jatuh.

Seketika telah banyak murid yang datang melihat mereka. Ren hanya diam, terkejut dan juga bingung.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?_


End file.
